Please please please, let me get what I want
by Entropythings
Summary: [DESTIEL] Sam et Dean prennent un nouveau départ à Salem, dont ils intègrent l'université. Repartir à zéro aurait pu être très bénéfique pour Dean, mais c'était sans compter sur le tyran de la fac, un dénommé Castiel.


Hey!

Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée de me lancer dans une nouvelle fiction quand j'en écris déjà une autre, mais la tentation était trop forte, alors on verra bien ce que ça donne.

Et puis, je n'aurais jamais imaginé écrire un AU complet, moi qui aime les fictions qui restent un minimum dans l'univers de Supernatural. Alors je me suis dit, tant qu'à faire, autant faire du gentil petit Castiel habituel un personnage que je n'ai pas l'habitude de voir. Là encore, je ne sais pas ce que ça va donner. Je n'ai pas encore écrit la suite, alors je pense que ce chapitre est un peu une sorte de test.

(Le titre super long, c'est en fait celui d'une magnifique chanson de The Smiths, reprise par Muse, d'ailleurs)

Bref bref bref, seeyousoon!

* * *

Salem, Oregon

C'était le grand jour. Le grand jour de stress. La fin du mois de septembre était synonyme de rentrée à l'université, en quatrième année pour Dean, en deuxième pour Sam. Les frères Winchester, tous deux étudiants en droit, s'apprêtaient à découvrir leur nouvel établissement.

Il y avait encore trois mois seulement, ils vivaient et étudiaient à Lawrence, dans le Kansas, mais cette année là, tout avait changé. Après avoir perdu leur mère étant enfants, c'était à présent à leur père qu'ils venaient de dire adieu.

"Je ne peux pas croire qu'on y soit finalement...", lança Sam en jouant distraitement avec la lanière de son sac

Dean haussa les épaules et se gara sur la première place disponible sur le parking de l'université.

"On en a assez parlé avant de prendre cette décision, maintenant, on ne peut plus faire machine arrière. Prêt, petit frère?

- Est-ce qu'on peut vraiment l'être pour ça?", dit-il sur un ton blasé

L'ainé répondit par un sourire bienveillant et ébouriffa les cheveux de son frère qui le repoussa d'une main en râlant.

"Je déteste quand tu fais ça!

- Oh, je t'en prie Sammy, te faire chier, c'est tout ce que j'ai...", souffla t-il avec un air faussement abattu

Ledit Sammy soupira avant d'attraper son sac et de quitter l'impala noire dont il claqua la portière.

"Hé! Frère ou pas frère, je tuerai quiconque s'en prendra à mon bébé chéri!

- Ouais, ouais...on se voit plus tard, Dean."

Dean embêtait Sam, Sam râlait, Dean était ravi, il le regardait partir, et plus tard dans la journée, ils se retrouveraient comme si rien ne s'était passé, parce qu'au final, ce n'était jamais très grave entre eux.

Rien n'avait changé dans le fond, c'était en tout cas ce que pensait Dean en regardant son petit frère s'approcher de l'immense bâtiment marron rayé de baies vitrées. Du moins, pas assez pour que quelqu'un devine que leur deux vies venaient d'être entièrement chamboulées.

Après l'accident de leur père, Dean n'avait pas pu rester là, dans cette maison chargée de souvenirs, au coeur de la ville de son enfance. Non, il lui avait fallu partir, fuir, sans doute, mais il ne s'en cachait pas. Alors il avait demandé à son frère si l'idée de changer de ville et donc d'université serait trop difficile pour lui. Pour Sam, ce qui aurait été difficile, c'était de quitter Dean. Et puis, il avait senti que poursuivre sa vie comme si de rien n'était, au même endroit, avec les mêmes personnes, aurait été terriblement douloureux.

Il ne leur fallut pas plus de trois minutes pour décider de leur destination. Une carte des Etats-Unis, un doigt qui glissa dessus et s'arrêta au hasard sur l'Oregon, et puis la prise de quelques renseignements quant à une université qui proposait la même formation que celle qu'ils suivaient dans le Kansas.

La vente de la maison avait couvert le déménagement et l'achat d'un petit appartement au cinquième étage sans ascenseur, assez excentré, mais dans un coin plutôt calme et vert. Du reste, ils avaient toujours un peu d'argent sur un compte épargne que leur père avait mis en place au cas où, et Dean avait prévu de travailler en dehors de ses heures de cours.

Cette succession d'évènements inattendus les avaient donc amenés jusqu'ici, devant l'université de Salem.

Dean prit une longue inspiration avant de sortir de son impala. Même du haut de ses vingt-trois ans, il n'était pas très rassuré. Mais peu importait, depuis leur arrivée à Salem, il n'avait pas entendu Sam pleurer une seule fois.

Il repéra finalement la porte d'entrée de l'université qui lui paraissait démesurée. Le gigantesque établissement qui formait un L était entouré de kilomètres d'herbe verte entrecoupés de routes goudronnées qui se frayaient un chemin jusqu'aux portes du bâtiment. Ici et là se trouvaient des bancs et de hauts arbres aux pieds desquels des dizaines d'étudiants s'amassaient pour fuir la chaleur de ce début d'automne.

Dean consulta les panneaux d'affichages éparpillés dans le grand hall de l'université pour trouver sa première salle. Quelques jours plutôt, il avait déjà créé son emploi du temps via internet, et il savait donc qu'il devait se rendre en salle A132, pour son premier cours de droit des sociétés.

Il ne restait plus qu'à la trouver, ce qui n'était pas gagné...

Il parcourut plusieurs couloirs, guettant les numéros des salles sans trouver la A132. En attendant, il pouvait profiter des regards équivoques lancés par de nombreuses jeunes femmes sur son passage. Il était rassurant de voir qu'à Salem comme à Lawrence, il ne laissait pas indifférent.

Il ne lui restait que quelques minutes avant le début du cours, et il n'avait pas franchement envie de se faire remarquer dès le premier jour, alors, quand il croisa un groupe de cinq étudiants à l'angle d'un nouveau couloir, il décida de les aborder.

"Hé, les gars, excusez-moi, est-ce que vous savez où est la salle A132?", demanda t-il naturellement

Quatre des étudiants baissèrent la tête, quant au cinquième , il se détacha du groupe et se mit en face de Dean sans se soucier des distances imposées par la politesse. Bien que plus petit que lui, il le prenait de haut en lui lançant un regard terriblement hautain. Avec le contraste entre ses yeux bleus, sa peau claire et ses cheveux noirs, ainsi que ses traits particulièrement plaisants, on aurait pu facilement se laisser surprendre par sa beauté singulière, mais voilà, la prétention qui émanait de tout son corps venait perturber l'image qu'il renvoyait.

La surprise passée, Dean haussa les sourcils et fit un pas en arrière.

"Euh...la salle A132? Vous parlez anglais?

- Pourquoi? J'ai l'air d'un demeuré?, répondit d'un ton tranchant l'étudiant aux yeux bleus

- Non, mais tu aurais pu être un étudiant étranger, je sais pas, russe ou un truc comme ça. Et comme tu ne répondais pas...

- Je vois. Alors écoute moi bien..."

Il s'approcha davantage de Dean et se pencha pour lui murmurer quelques mots à son oreille.

"L'étranger ici, c'est toi. Tu ne connais pas encore les règles, alors ça va pour cette fois. Mais renseigne toi, je ne serai pas toujours indulgent.", murmura t-il très calmement avant de s'éloigner

Il disparut du champ de vision de Dean qui, toujours sur place, cligna des yeux plusieurs fois, se repassant en tête la scène qu'il venait de vivre, incrédule.

"Non...mais...pour qui se prend ce mec?", lâcha t-il enfin pour lui-même

Un rire féminin éclata derrière lui, et une main posée sur son épaule lui intima de se retourner, ce qu'il fit pour se retrouver face à face avec une jeune femme rousse.

"J'ai entendu que tu cherchais la salle A132, j'y vais justement. Je suis désolée, j'aurais aimé te rattraper avant que tu ne t'adresses à Castiel, mais bon, il n'avait pas l'air très énervé quand il est parti...

- Castiel? C'est quoi? C'est un nom, ça?

- Chut, moins fort!, s'écria la jeune femme avant de regarder vivement à gauche et à droite

- Euh...tout va bien?

- Oui, enfin, il faut être prudent. Tu sais, je n'ai pas peur de Castiel, mais bon, je ne veux pas m'attirer d'ennuis, il ne me reste plus que deux ans et j'aimerais les finir ici...

- Attends, Castiel, c'est...

- Le canon arrogant à qui tu viens de parler. Castiel Novak, il est en première année de master, lui aussi. Donc ça fait quatre ans que je le vois faire sa loi dans cette université. C'est dingue, on dirait la fameuse petite peste blonde de ces films pour adolescents. Tu sais, la garce du lycée, là. Eh ben lui, même bien après le lycée, il continue de faire chier, et il peut largement se le permettre grâce à l'argent de papa et maman, tu vois le genre.

- Tu veux dire que ses parents font des donations ou des trucs comme ça?

- Exactement. Le parc de la fac a été refait intégralement grâce à eux. C'est uniquement comme ça qu'il a ses examens je suis sûre. Il ne bosse jamais. Toujours en train de mépriser les autres ou de faire des fêtes de malade...

- Je vois...

- Mais bref, tant qu'il nous ignore, tout va bien! Je m'appelle Charlie Bradbury, au fait!, s'exclama t-elle avec un enthousiasme soudain

- Euh...oui, enchanté, moi c'est Dean...Winchester.", souffla t-il d'un air absent, fixant la direction que Castiel venait d'emprunter

Charlie et Dean rejoignirent ensemble la salle A132, qui se présentait sous la forme d'un grand amphithéâtre dans lequel une soixantaine d'étudiants étaient déjà installés. Ils s'assirent l'un à côté de l'autre au milieu de celui-ci et attendirent quelques minutes durant lesquelles elle lui donna son avis sur chaque tome du Seigneur des anneaux tandis que Dean commentait distraitement.

Enfin, le professeur, un homme d'une cinquantaine d'années aux cheveux grisonnants, entra dans la salle et, sans la moindre cérémonie, donna son nom avant de commencer le cours. Près de dix minutes après le début de celui-ci, la porte de la classe s'ouvrit à la volée sur Castiel qui alla s'installer au fond de l'amphithéâtre comme si de rien n'était.

Dean était effaré. C'était quoi le problème des gens, dans cette fac? Le professeur venait d'être coupé dans son cours, et il n'avait rien dit, il avait même baissé les yeux comme s'il craignait d'offenser le perturbateur. Quant aux élèves, les réactions étaient mitigées. Certaines filles se trémoussaient sur leur chaises, essayant visiblement d'attirer l'attention de Castiel. D'autres, à l'image du professeur, fixaient le sol avec crainte. Quelques garçons lui portaient des regards rêveurs, s'imaginant probablement à sa place.

Dean, lui, était simplement perplexe et profondément agacé. Qu'il soit riche, fils de l'ambassadeur de la Tchétchénie ou président de l'association des narcissiques anonymes, il restait un humain comme un autre.

"Sérieusement, pourquoi ils déroulent le tapis rouge à cet abruti?, chuchota t-il à Charlie

- Je déteste ça aussi, mais prends sur toi, ça vaut mieux..."

Dean soupira et se replongea dans le cours de droit des sociétés dès que le professeur jugea qu'il pouvait le poursuivre.

Charlie profita du reste de la matinée pour faire faire à Dean le tour de l'université afin d'éviter qu'il n'ait encore à demander son chemin à la mauvaise personne. Elle parlait beaucoup et avec un engouement tel qu'elle parvenait à faire sourire Dean, ce qui ne lui était pas arrivé depuis un bon moment.

Vers midi, ils se rendirent au restaurant universitaire qui grouillait déjà de monde, puis ils s'installèrent à une table un peu à l'écart des autres. Quelques minutes plus tard, Dean aperçut Sam qui sortait de la cafétéria en riant, entouré d'un garçon asiatique et d'une petite brune au regard espiègle. Cette image, elle n'avait pas de prix. Il avait tellement espéré que ce jour se passe bien pour son petit frère et qu'il le voit même sourire.

"Et donc, je lui ai dit qu'en comparaison au dernier Assassin's creed, il n'y avait pas de quoi...", commença Charlie avant qu'un plateau ne vienne s'écraser à côté du sien

Elle sursauta et s'apprêta à s'énerver sur le nouveau venu lorsqu'elle croisa deux yeux aussi bleus que dangereusement expressifs. Elle resta bouche bée et immobile jusqu'à ce que d'un signe de tête, il lui ordonne de partir. Elle attrapa fébrilement son plateau, lança un regard furtif et désolé à Dean, et quitta la table sans un mot.

Castiel prit la place de Charlie, en face de Dean, tandis qu'une étudiante aux longs cheveux bruns et à l'air suffisant s'installa à sa droite, enfin, un jeune homme noir et imposant se plaça à sa gauche.

"Dean Winchester, c'est ça?", demanda Castiel sur un ton presque mielleux

Dean ne savait pas comment réagir tant il se sentait oppressé. Outre les regards insistants des trois nouveaux arrivants en face de lui, il lui semblait que tous les étudiants du restaurant universitaire suivaient la scène avec attention.

"Oui, c'est ça.

- Ne réponds pas si froidement, s'indigna la jeune femme brune

- Ruby, ça va, il doit juste être intimidé.

- Mais, Castiel, il..."

Un signe de main, et ladite Ruby se tut immédiatement. Quant à Dean, il ne savait pas s'il devait rire ou pleurer. Intimidé? Lui? Par ce Castiel? Il se posait des questions, oui, et il détestait voir une personne se donner tant d'importance. Mais en aucun cas il n'était intimidé.

"Dean, je vais oublier l'évènement de ce matin parce que tu es nouveau. Mieux encore, je fais une soirée vendredi soir chez moi, et tu es invité."

Son sourire et son regard laissaient deviner qu'il croyait faire une immense faveur à Dean, et celui-ci se demanda même s'il ne s'attendait pas à le voir se jeter à ses pieds en le remerciant. Ruby, elle, serrait les dents dans son coin, les bras croisés, visiblement énervée de l'intérêt que Castiel portait à un nouveau qu'elle jugeait insolent. Elle sembla ensuite profondément choquée quand ce même nouveau se leva brusquement et sans prendre la peine de cacher son énervement.

"Merci de la proposition, je suppose, mais je ne suis pas intéressé.

- Pardon?, s'étonna Castiel autant que ses deux amis

- Ecoute, je ne sais pas ce qu'ont les gens avec toi ici, mais je n'ai pas envie de faire le mouton et de jouer à ton jeu. Je veux juste bosser tranquillement et qu'on me foute la paix, en commençant par me laisser manger avec qui je veux."

Ruby et le jeune homme noir se levèrent hâtivement, mais Castiel leur intima de ne rien faire. Il se contenta alors de regarder Dean partir, les yeux légèrement plissés et une petite moue contrariée peinte sur son visage.

De son côté, Dean rejoignit un nouvel amphithéâtre où devait avoir lieu son prochain cours, et il attendit tranquillement la fin de la journée. Vers seize heure, il retrouva sa voiture chérie et s'y installa pour y attendre son petit frère. Quand la portière s'ouvrit, ce ne fut pas Sam, mais Charlie qui entra dans l'impala, l'air paniqué.

"Charlie, tout va bien?, s'inquiéta Dean

- Dean...oh là là...ce midi, j'ai cru que ça irait parce que je t'avais prévenu pour Castiel Novak. Et puis tout le monde parlait de ta réaction complètement inconsciente, j'ai cru que j'allais mourir tellement j'étais mal pour toi!, s'emporta t-elle

- C'est n'importe quoi, tout ça. Ce mec n'a rien d'impressionnant, il sait juste bien s'entourer. Je ne sais pas comment il fait pour qu'on lui obéisse aveuglement, d'accord, mais ça m'énerve. Je lui ai dit que je rentrerai pas dans son jeu, c'est tout.

- Non Dean, ce n'est pas tout du tout!

- Charlie, je suis fatigué là, Sammy va arriver et j'aimerais bien...

- Il ne va pas te lâcher, tu sais. On ne refuse pas une invitation de Castiel, on ne lui parle pas comme ça non plus!, le coupa t-elle

- On verra bien, ok? Si j'ai vexé monsieur le prince prétentieux et qu'il veut pas en rester là, je m'en tape. J'ai ni peur de lui, ni des chiens-chiens qui le suivent partout. Je suis un grand garçon, Charlie, t'inquiète pas pour moi."

Elle acquiesça sans conviction et quitta la voiture sans abandonner sa mine déconfite, même quand elle adressa un petit sourire et un signe de la main à Dean qui, lui, répondit par un grand sourire forcé et un clin d'oeil, désireux de montrer à quel point il restait détendu.

Dix minutes plus tard, Sam le rejoignit à son tour, manifestement satisfait de sa première journée. Il y en avait au moins un sur deux, et c'était déjà ça, d'après Dean.

"Alors, Sammy, cette journée?

- Plutôt bien, j'ai rencontré un gars vraiment sympa, Kévin, et son amie, Meg. Les cours aussi, ça allait. Le prof était un peu bizarre, mais c'était intéressant. Et toi?

- Oh, moi, rien de spécial. Tu sais comme j'aime les cours...mais j'ai aussi rencontré quelqu'un de sympa, Charlie.

- Fille ou garçon?

- Fille.

- La pauvre..., soupira t-il

- Hey, tout se passe bien avec les filles! Et puis, elle, je suis à peu près sûr que son genre c'est avec au moins autant de poitrine qu'elle. Pas de gestes maladroits ou de regards transis, elle minaudait même pas.

- Ou alors, elle est hétéro, et pas intéressée.

- Tu rêves!", s'exclama t-il en levant les yeux aux ciels

Le soir, les deux frères s'installèrent ensemble à la petite table ronde de la salle à manger, qui était aussi la cuisine, et accessoirement le salon.

"Bon app' Sammy, régale toi bien avec ta bouffe de lapin.

- Merci Dean, savoure chaque bouchée de cholestérol que contient ton assiette.

- T'inquiète pas pour ça sale gosse!

- Hé, Dean, t'as entendu parlé de Castiel Novak?, demanda soudainement Sam, pour la plus grande et la plus mauvaise surprise de son ainé

- Oh non, pitié, me parle pas de ce mec...", grogna Dean entre deux bouchées de hamburger

Sam poussa un long soupir mais finit par par rire devant la mine renfrognée de son frère.

"Je m'en doutais, c'est toi, le quatrième année qui a osé refuser l'invitation du plus riche des riches de l'Oregon, hein?

- Le plus con des cons de l'Oregon, ouais. Il a cru me faire une faveur en m'invitant à sa soirée, mais non merci. Les petits cons prétentieux, ça va, je passe.

- On m'a dit qu'à peu près tous les élèves vérifiaient leur boîte mail tous les soirs, dans l'espoir de recevoir un mail d'invitation ou dans la crainte d'en recevoir un et de ne pas le voir à temps. Et toi, il t'invite directement, ce qu'il ne fait jamais, et tu l'envoies chier. J'en étais sûr, ça ne pouvait être que toi...", se moqua t-il avec amusement

Dean grommela quelques mots pour lui même et changea de sujet pour le restant de la soirée. Vers minuit, il s'écrasa littéralement sur son lit, épuisé par cette journée, mais aussi par le changement en général. C'était fait et définitif, maintenant. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à trouver un travail, ce qu'il prévoyait de faire dès le lendemain, après les cours.

Pour le moment, il ne savait pas vraiment si le bilan de la journée était positif ou négatif. Il ne craignait pas ce Castiel, mais était-ce parce qu'il ne le connaissait pas? Physiquement, il ne faisait pas le poids face à lui. Mais c'était autre chose que semblaient redouter les étudiants de l'université de Salem.

Dean se tourna et se retourna des dizaines de minutes dans son lit, se demandant s'il devait réellement prendre au sérieux les mises en garde de Charlie. Des emmerdes, il en avait toujours eu. Mais à cet instant précis, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser que quelque chose était différent.


End file.
